


A Host Reborn

by samsg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Extraction Ceremony, RIP Cliff Simon, Stargate: Continuum, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsg1/pseuds/samsg1
Summary: RIP Cliff Simon. A little something in memory of the best villain of the show, Ba'al.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Host Reborn

The evil that had long-imprisoned him was finally gone, its tormenting voice instantly silenced from his mind. He was _free_ , reborn after centuries of suffering. 

A woman approached him, and he recoiled in fear. She would surely blame him for the deeds of the serpent. But her eyes instead showed kindness and understanding. _Que’tesh_ , he recognized. No, she was dead. This woman was an equal. Another tortured soul, freed as he now was. She smiled, and, trusting her, felt himself return it. He’d already endured a lifetime, but with her guidance, he would live anew. 

His journey was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was fortunate enough to meet Cliff at a convention, and got to talk one-on-one with him at the bar. I thought I would drown in his smile ☺️ Thank you for all, Cliff. RIP.


End file.
